


SpookyMega Haunted House.avi

by InsaneWeasel



Series: Dark House [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Crack, Gen, Horror, Humor, This was the best thing I ever wrote and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel
Summary: The boys go record in a haunted house. There's goofs.But then they realized they dun goofed.





	SpookyMega Haunted House.avi

“Hi, we're Super Mega and we're idiots and we're sneaking into this spooky house to see Skellies,” Matt rattles off getting him a look from his stockier friend Ryan. The camera pans up comedically on Ryan's face.

“That wasn't the introduction we agreed on,” Ryan said, falsely whining, as if actually troubled. Matt rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Hey guys, its Super Mega and we're two jackasses and a camera man and we're going to break into this here house and find some spooky ghosts,” Matt said instead, getting him a smirk from Ryan. He gestures up at the Mansion as their camera guy follows. “As you can see this place looks pretty spooky.”

“We're hoping to find some hot babe ghosts,” Ryan joked, his sardonic tone bouncing into the empty air and Matt shuddered.

“Man, it's fucking freezing out here,” Matt muttered. Ryan, who wore a jacket gave him a look.

“Don't be a little bitch. You should have brought one instead of acted like a doofus. Look, Tucker brought one. Tucker, give a thumbs-up to the camera to show you brought one.” A thumbs-up appears in range of the camera. Matt gives Ryan an exhausted expression, and then bats his eyes.

“Babe, my one sweet, sweet, love, give me your jacket,” Matt tries fluttering his eyes. Ryan smacks him, causing the other man to reel back. The camera focuses on Matt's fake-hurt expression and Ryan's grin.

Ryan looks at the camera and tries to act serious. “Yeah, abuse. We support it. Totally. Abuse Matt day and night. Just like I did to A-”

“No more Mom jokes, Ryan,” Matt interrupted, rolling his eyes and rubbing his jaw from where he was smacked. “You'll kill my libido for spooky skellies. Come on, let's go in.”

…

When the camera is on again, the two boys—or rather men, are holding flashlights, and similarly, the camera man has night-mode on. Matt is grinning and pointing to a splash of what could be blood on the rug. “Nice,” he says, grinning. There's a slight creak, and Matt visibly flinches, cursing. Ryan laughs, loudly and it echoes through the empty house.

“There's probably a ghost fapping in another room and we just disturbed it,” Ryan commented, and then sniggered. Matt raised an eyebrow and then stood up, brushing off his jeans.

“What do ghosts watch for porn anyway?” Matt questioned. “Gore vids?”

“No, Hentai,” Ryan answered, like it was very obvious. He gave no further explanation. “Come on, let's keep looking around.”

They move into the hall, Ryan taking the lead as Matt follows behind him. Occasionally, Matt rubs the back of his neck, casts a suspicious look into a room, or shivers as a cold draft runs over his shoulders. Absently he mutters, “I wish I had a jacket.”

The two men stop and so does the camera when they encounter a nice-looking camera on the ground. Matt bends down and grabs it while Ryan hums in interest, “anything good?”

“The lens is cracked, but hey it turns on,” Matt said. “Damn good batteries inside, or someone was here before us.” Ryan takes it from him and turns it over, and nods. He then looks at the camera, flashes a thumbs-up.

“Yup, it’s ours now,” Ryan says and passes it back to Matt who cycles through the pictures. “Maybe it has the ghost porn on it, Matt, or homemade videos.”

Matt shook his head, “Nope, just pictures of the house.”

Ryan sighed dramatically, “Well that's bor-”

A loud crash startled both and the camera man and two cries of “Jesus Christ!” and “Fuck!” cause them to swivel around. At the same time, the camera falls, a dark blur shooting towards it and, Tucker, seemingly falling with it.

“What the fuck was that, Ryan?” Matt says. His flashlight beams points further down the hallway.

Ryan must be looking towards Tucker, because he yells, “Holy shit,” and moments later, stoops down beside Tucker, in range of the camera again. “Tucker? Matt something happened to Tucker he's...he's bleeding. Holy fuck Matt he's bleeding!” Matt comes closer, his light coming with him. His legs are seen in shot.

“From where? Check his pulse, is he okay? Tucker?!” Matt says, and Ryan's fingers move past the camera and he pulls away quickly.

“I-I don't feel a pulse.” Ryan stutters.

“Are you sure you felt it correctly?!” Matt says, and Ryan nods.

“Fuck, we need to get out of here and call 911,” Ryan says.

“Fuck, Ryan I left my phone in the car,” Matt says, “the battery was low-”

“Let's just leave-”

“Check the footage, maybe he saw what attacked him-”

“He's bleeding from his mouth and nose—fuck that,” Ryan ordered, and he visibly grabbed Matt and dragged him out, their foot-steps slapping away. There's a high-pitched noise, nearly inaudible, but highly uncomfortable to listen to. The screen flickers and there's a laugh, two iridescent green orbs appear then flash away on the camera screen.

There's a high-pitched, remarkably girly scream and a cry of “MATT!”  A white, skinny man whips past the camera, being dragged by his feet by something dark—a small trail of blood is left in his place. There's another strangled high-pitched scream of terror and a loud door slam.

“Fuck,” Ryan mutters. “Matt?!” He calls out, but there's no response.

He walks closer to the fallen camera, his feet passing in its range. He seems to hesitate to step forward, and he pauses next to the body. “Matt?” He calls again, scared. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screams, frustrated, and something, almost coming directly from the camera laughs.

“Matt! Matt!” It mocks him.

The feet turn, and the backpedal. A green eerie glow illuminates Ryan who is far enough away he can be seen in full. His face terrified, his arms held out in front of him. As another leg, one that doesn't seem to be completely grounded in this plane of reality steps in front of the camera, the camera glitches violently.

There's a scream and repeated plead of the word “no!” Laughter follows, and then silence. The glitching stops, and the scene before it is gruesome. Ryan's throat has been slit, his eyes still completely open. He has stopped moving, slouched against the wall. Blood is covering his clothes and the floor.

Almost like before, this camera, turns off as well.


End file.
